Sonic the Hedgehog Next Generations 2 game script
Hero Side Story Cutscene 1: Station Square Park Sonic is walking around in Station Square Park with Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Omega, Gamma, Cosmo, Sally, Bunnie, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Rotor, Ray, Sticks, Jet, Wave, Storm, Flashy, Speedy, Ally, Sparkles, Shelly, Colgate, Fargle, Rocko and Levana, 'til they notice a young 13 year old boy named Toby who's writing in a field journal. 13 Year Old Boy/Toby: "Whoa, hey, who are you guys?" Sonic: "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is my best friend for life, Tails, my other good friends, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy Cream, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Omega, Gamma, Cosmo, Sally, Bunnie and the other Freedom Fighters." 13 Year Old Boy/Toby: "I'm Toby, I'm the official journal writer, I write down journal entries about what's going on in Station Square." Tails: "Nice to meet you here, Toby." Knuckles: "You sure do have good journal entries." Toby: "Thanks a bunch, you guys." Shadow: "You're welcome, Toby." Amy: "So, Toby, what have you been doing lately?" Toby: "Well, you guys, I've been writing down journal entries about the evil attacks that Dr. Eggman and his evil army occured." Cream: "That's impressive." Toby: "I know it is, we just need to be on the look for some robot and monster enemies." Silver: "Let's just hope they're not in this park." Blaze: "You said it, Silver." Sonic: "Well, I'm off to Professor Pickle's laboratory to find out what's happening." Sonic goes off on his way to Professor Pickle's laboratory. Stage 1: Station Square streets Sonic runs around supersonic fast, defeats some robot and monster enemies, collects some power rings and emblems, jumps around on the red and blue springs and later reaches the Goal Ring. Sonic: "Alright, I made it!" Stage Clear Mission Completed Rank A Sonic: "Now to find the computer screen." Cutscene 2: Professor Pickle's laboratory Sonic: "Hey, Professor Pickle, I'm here right now." Tails: "And so are we." Professor Pickle: "Oh good, my computer screen is right over there." Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow and the others go right over to the computer screen and Tails looks up information about what's happening. Knuckles: "So, Tails, have you figured out what's happening?" Tails: "Well, guys, according to this information here, it appears that Dr. Eggman's up to no good again, this time, he brought the dark dragon, Baigos to life." Sonic: "Man, that nasty creepy man just never gives up on everything at all." Shadow: "We gotta go out there and track him down." Knuckles: "Leave it to me, I got it covered." Knuckles goes off on his mission quest. Stage 2: Casino Town Knuckles races around and defeats some robot and monster enemies, then jumps right over to the other side, collects a few emblems then eventually reaches the Goal Ring. Knuckles: "I made it!" Stage Clear Mission Completed Rank B Knuckles: "Now to track them down." Boss Battle Fight: The Egg Hawk 2.0 Dr. Eggman: "Alright, Knuckles, this time It's getting personal." Knuckles: "Oh yeah? then bring it on!" Knuckles collects 600 power rings and begins fighting against Dr. Eggman and the Egg Hawk 2.0 'til the Egg Hawk 2.0 gets defeated. Dr. Eggman: "You're gonna pay for this!" Stage Clear Knuckles: "That takes extra care of him!" Cutscene 3: Pyramid Caverns Tails: "Look, you guys, at that pyramid over there." Sonic: (looking right at the pyramids) "So that must be where Baigos is hiding." Knuckles: "We can't give up, we gotta go find him right now." Tails: "Then I'm gonna go investigate those pyramids." Tails goes off to investigate the pyramids. Stage 3: Pyramid Cave 2 Tails walks around in his X Tornado and shoots some lasers at robot and monster enemies, continues walking around, jumping from platform to platform 'til he reaches the Goal Ring. Tails: "Alright, I beat 'em!" Stage Clear Mission Completed Rank C Tails: "Now to go inside and investigate." Boss battle fight: Mephiles the Dark Tails: "Mephiles, we meet again!" Mephiles: "Bring it on then." Category:Sonic game scripts